The cost of peace
by EvilRegalswan
Summary: I suck and summaries lol, Clarke is on a quest for her life, but the world isn't finished with her yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 100, or anything and I am writing this for fun. I make no money at all. The only thing i own is my mind, the idea for the story and the OC's. The 100 belongs to the cw, its actors, Jason Rothenberg, and Kass Morgan :)**

Chapter 1

Blue eyes starred into nothing, curled in a fetal position at the edge of the woods, a frozen tundra before her like a blank canvas to wash her blood covered red hands across. Clarke shivered in the coldness of the breeze wondering how she had come to this place. Ten days had passed since the moment she shared with Bellamy outside of Camp Jaha, and still the blonde had no clue on how to continue on. Her head was consumed with moments of the past, of Lexa. The brunette's betrayal on the mountain had torn at her heart to cause a fissure that slowly bled as she watched the Commander walk away from her with her army. It was her actions alone though that caused that fissure to tear open and rip a piece of her soul away. She was a murderer of men, women, and children; Grounders, Mountain Men, Her own people. She was soaked to her very bones in their blood. The only thing that she wanted more than to change history is to wash herself clean. The ice tundra before her would be the perfect balm. Its harsh and cold landscape will scrub her weakness away, scrub Lexa away.

Slowly feeling her body ache after hours of not moving she stood as tall as her body allowed her to. Breathing shallowly, Clarke reached behind and pulled out her gun, her only means of survival for the last three days. The dagger that Lexa had given her she had thrown in a lake the seventh day into her journey away from her people. The anger had simmered, burned at a consuming rate until with a scream of grief and rage she had popped like a weather balloon being shot down. Now she was empty. The gun felt heavy in her hand, too heavy to carry on with her anymore, the ghosts of her friends and her victims surrounded her as she became lost in the light reflecting off of her weapon.

"If Life has no worth, than death has no cost" Clarke whispered silently. "What was the meaning of the mountain, of those children? Lexa was right feelings are weakness…Love is weakness."

Lost in her own thoughts, in her determination, Clarke on impulse threw the gun behind her into the forest giving up her ties to the sky and the mountain. Slowly shedding her grounder and sky clothes till nothing but her own skin and undergarments covered her, her body shook and teeth chattered as the effect of the cold began to truly take effect. Born of the sky, baptized in blood by the earth, Clark felt she was no longer apart of either people. She could only imagine what effect the snow would have on her.

100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100

The sky was slowly lightening on the Ice nation bringing with it another day of hardship for the people of Arafalls. The summer had been harsh and rife with illness. The cold of the Nation was a harsh mistress and few survived it. Bathed in the warmth of her private chambers Rena was lost in thought, surrounded by the scrolls of requests from her generals and village chiefs. Wrapped in her favorite lion's fur dress, the weight of ruling seemed a little less in her warm haven of quiet peace. Long black locks cascaded around her hiding her face. Protecting her like a shield. She had been placed as the Azgeda Kwin for three moons now, and every day it was a struggle just to continue on. She had been unprepared to take the golden throne from her mother. Like a dip in the Onta Lake, the news of her ascension had crashed over her, constricting the air from her lungs in a suffocating hug of promised death. It wasn't supposed to be her that ruled, as the youngest in her family she had been free from the demands of her people. A princess by birth Rena knew that the line was never to lay with her. She was to leave the legacy of blood drenched snow to her sister to rule over. Her job was to live as a diplomat negotiating terms for her people's wellbeing until she was married off to one of the generals of their army. It was to be a life of freedom and servitude, but she still would have been free to make her own choices until she was married off. If her sister hadn't been taken by the mountain all would have proceeded as planned. The lives of her people would continue unchanged, if only. When her mother Layna had succumbed to the illness that had terrorized their nation for generations, it was a devastating blow to the Ice Nation. The ancient disease Lueza, came from the old world before the eternal winter that made up the Azgeda's homeland. There was no cure that any could find and few survived it. Death called to all who caught it. The fierce illness had been killing her people for generations, with no end in sight. When it took her mother the previous Kwin, the Elders had hurried to fetch her from the temple of Cathar immediately. Last in her line and months from the age of maturity she was the only choice left. No other would dare to disrupt the line. Unfortunately this will be her 19th winter and with it came the trials to match her for a new generation. It will be a bloody winter.

Sweeping her long black locks from her sight, tucking some stray hairs behind her ear she grabbed another scroll from the pile, this one was aged more than the others. It contained the casualties that fell from this year's sweep of the illness. It was higher than last years by at least twenty and the number grew daily. The most damaging was the five healers it took from her people. Rena knew that the Ice Nation was slowly running out of time, out of people. She was not her Mother or Sister, she refused to look to the north where the slavers ran and bargain for beaten people that needed a kru but only found death, and she refused to make farmers and children into warriors to fight a battle that had no worth. Rena had been trained like her sister to fight and be as hard as the ice beneath their feet. It was a harsh lesson every day and her body was covered in the scars of her prideful honor of being Azgeda Royalty, but Rena had never seen the sense in war. She like the Heda wanted peace. She needed a miracle sent by the gods.

The doors to her chambers burst open suddenly, chasing her thoughts away. Pulling a dagger from her belt she readied for an attack from an enemy as her guards tackled the intruder and would be assassin. "Hod op" she called seeing that it was one of her warriors. The two guards grunted and held the insolent man to the ground his brow touched the floor before her feet. He vibrated with urgency but remained still waiting for a command from the queen, a sense of trepidation filled Rena's heart as she took in his appearance. He breathing was labored and his flaming hair was plastered to his skull. If she had not known the signs she could have sworn he had the illness.

"What is the meaning of this, Croin"

"My Queen, the Sky Princess marches across your land."

"How do you know it is she? Does she march against Azgeda?" Rena gripped the hilt of her dagger tighter, a fierce scowl marring her pale features.

"My second was scouting the borders of our land, she has emerged from the Trikru territory with no weapons, no coverings, and no army."

Rena paused thinking for a moment, the danger that the Skai Prisa was putting herself in by walking across their lands with nothing but her spirit to guide her was baffling. It could be a clever trick thought up by the Skai Kru, but why would they sacrifice their bloodline by sending their princess to die in her land. Was it a declaration of war? She had heard the rumors that the mountain had been taken down by the Skaikru, but nothing of their leader's survival, perhaps this was what she was looking for. Black eyes lit up in hopefulness. The gods are answering her pleas for a miracle, her people will be saved at last.

"Bring her to me unharmed." She commanded. When there was no movement to heed her command Rena grew angry, "GO! NOW! Bring me the Skai Prisa!" In her rage she threw the dagger at one of her guards, its path nothing short of perfect as it landed into the wooden support beam inches from the warrior's head. The singular thunk of the dagger imbedding itself in the wooden pillar rang throughout the room. Once they had ran leaving her sight Rena began to bark orders to her people. They had a Princess to prepare for. The gods had answered her prayers and she would not look back on a gift from the gods.

The Skai Prisa will deliver them all from death.

100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100

Each step she took forward Clark felt through her entire being. She couldn't remember how long she has been walking, only that with each step the freezing cold biting into her as the ice tore her flesh from the bottom of her feet was pain that she deserved. When she had entered the icy landscape wondering if she was on the path to the ice nation her thoughts began to consume her mind, ' _Would she die like Costia? Did they even know about her or her connection to the Commander?_ ' It helped a little guiding her forward distracting her from the cold. Soon even the chaotic force of her mind, of her guilt were not enough to keep her naked body warm. The fog of her breath guided her a few more feet forward as her bones rattled from the cold. Clarke had never really experienced the reality of the cold that was snow and ice. Like other Arkers she had known about snow through stories and movies. It was nothing compared to the cold of space, somehow it was more devastating than the vast empty cold vacuum. Bloody foot prints followed told of where she had been but even those prints were not enough to cleanse her soul of her crimes. Slowing down the urge to continue on was dwindling as was the life inside of her. Clarke felt ready to die. She wanted to escape the screams, the cries of dying children, the pain of betrayal from the one person in the universe that she thought had understood her. Stopping in the middle of the white vastness, turning slowly in hopes to spot the semi warm forest that she had left moments ago, her lips with their blue tint cracking with the grimace that crossed her face, dull blue eyes squinted looking for anything to tell of where she had been. Her fight was over and all that the sky leader wanted was one last glimpse of the warmth she had left behind. Feeling a presence close to her, the crunch of crushed ice sounded like a gunshot behind her. Startling the shivering blonde the sound of the wind whistled across her ear drums as stars burst into her skull, pain following and then nothing but darkness. _Was this death?_

Rohnah lowered his club slowly, glancing at his surrounding with the hopes that he remained unseen out in the open. Crouching down next to the Skai Prisa he checked for a pulse hoping that his blow hadn't been fatal. A sigh of relief left in a shallow burst of fogged white air, briefly steaming his black goggles. Opening his pack he pulled a fox's pelt blanket out of his pack. Carefully he covered the shivering blonde tucking her as he would his son during a harsh winter night. Once secure he gently checked her wounded head. The blood on her head and feet worried him, while the woman was alive the blow and cold could very well finish taking her life before he could reach the castle. The queen would most likely have his manhood for the harsh way he had captured the woman.

The blow to the head was a risk he took with great shame but knew that it would have been the only way. There was no telling what the Skai Prisa, the Wanheda, would have done to him if he had not caught her unaware. Rohnah silently admitted to himself that it was a cowardly way to capture the unarmed girl. He had shamed his honor and would pay for it later during the trials of blood that will take place in the following weeks. He would take no chances with the one who destroyed the mountain with no army. If he was to defend his queen against unworthy mates then his honor would need to be restored when he reached home. Gathering her into his arms he secured the woman across his chest as one would a babe ensuring that no matter how hard the journey no more injury would come to her. Standing with one last glance to the trees in the distance, Rohnah adjusted his goggles and sent a sharp note into the air, he was ready to go home.

The pounding of hooves against the ice covered tundra filled him with relief. A white mare raced across the ice, its breath and the snow dust that followed behind it giving the image of a ghost gliding across the ice to the fearless warrior. Holding the woman close Rohnah waited with a tight grip. Grabbing the flying reigns of the wild horse he pushed against the ground, yelling in exhilaration Rohnah was upon his horse in a moment and racing towards his home. Today he might lose his manhood but he would do so with the honor of completing his queen's command. Passing the first land mark into Azgeda territory the day began to grow warmer as the sun rose along the mountain. Its rays shining blindingly upon the ice. A new day had dawned and with it a new beginning was taking shape with many possibilities for them all.

100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100

Silence pervaded the woods that surrounded the border of the Trikru and Azkru nations. The trees watched as the Skai Prisa was carried away. The crunch of the leaves echoing to the scouts in the trees as Octavia dropped down from her perch. Unsheathing her sword the reckless second was about to follow after the now gone ice warrior when Indra appeared, grabbing her by the shoulder and throwing her down.

"Hod op" she growled starring out at the ice

"Indra, we have to–"Octavia stood, starting forward past her warrior, her brown eyes determined to rescue the body of her friend from the enemy.

"Shof op, Oktevia." Indra commanded narrowing her eyes, face taunt with tension. A familiar feeling of dread for her Heda filling her, "We need to return to Heda, the Skai Prisa still lives, but now the bega has her."

"How do you know?"

Another scout dropped from the trees landing light as a feather, his bulky sunkissed frame belying the grace he moved with. "If she had died from his blow, he would have left her to the ice. That is their way with the enemy." Turning to Indra with a grave look he awaited instructions, knowing what this meant.

"What does this mean though?" Octavia asked

"This is a call for war. The Azkru shall not go unpunished for attacking the Skai heda. We ride for Polis." Indra turned and ran through the forest with purpose followed by the scouts and group of seconds.

Octavia stood behind staring at the blinding light coming from the ice. It was memorizing, she couldn't really appreciate it with the heaviness of her guilt weighing heavily on her. The last time she had seen Clarke they had exchanged harsh words. She hadn't understood than the burden her friend carried, the only thoughts on her mind were her own desires to be with her lover and be reunited with her brother. It had been three days before anyone had noticed that the blond was no longer with them in the camp. At first Octavia had felt betrayed as once again she was abandoned and homeless. She was welcome by neither of her people. The people she had been born to saw her as a burden to their population, a stain on their bloodline as Indra would say. The grounders at first thought her a weak child, until she was claimed by Indra. It was with great heart break when Indra had left and a startling shock when Indra had come for her to reinstate her position as a second. Octavia had jumped at the opportunity. She had finally found a home on earth and it was thanks to the grounders and Clarke that she even had one. She would be forever grateful.

Looking to the trees again a glint off of something metal caught her attention, cautiously moving forward, she squatted down to see what it was. Grasping the cool metal she was surprised to find it wasn't just a metal object or something forgotten from the past. It was clothes, Clarke's clothes and under them her gun rested torn in the dirt. Glance back the ice, a red glint seemed to glare at her on the bright white tundra. Feeling her throat close around a lump Octavia choked back on her sorrow. What had that scum done to Clarke. Why didn't she fight back? Whatever it was, no matter why Octavia swore she would avenge her friend.

"I will avenge you Clarke. I will. Yu gonplei ste odon."

Gripping the items in her hands Octavia moved with a determained gait, "Jus drein jus daun."

TBC…

 **A/N: life has thrown me some curveballs and my writing has suffered for it. I have been working on this for a week now and i am pretty proud of it. It is still developing in my head, lol, thank you to all the fabulous readers and friends who have been encouraging me to finish my projects, and stories. Enjoy and Review. :) First clexa fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Delena - I completely agree. I want to explore the Ice nation and its people. I have the idea in my head that they area mixture of hard and soft like water and ice.**

 **Belle, Figgy, and Emma - thank you so much I am glad you enjoyed the first chapter, hopefully you will all love the rest that is to come.**

 **Chapter 2**

Lexa could hear the striking of metal continuously echoing up the hill to her tent from the training grounds, its rhythm acting as a soothing balm to her damaged soul. The warriors from the mountain were almost completely healed and soon the commander would have no valid excuse to stay. Leaning over the map on her war table Lexa thought about blue eyes that called to her entire being. They were constantly on her mind, filled with hurt watching Lexa walk away. Curling her fingers around the hilt of her sword she clenched her grip tightly, fighting the urge to become weak. To look for Clarke, to know if she had survived the mountain. She couldn't do it. She could hold no weakness inside of her, she needed to plan, to bring her people home to their families. Starring at the map with a laser focus Lexa still felt like breaking.

Sighing she wondered over to her throne just as the horn sounding Indra's return. A new feeling of excitement, and trepidation welled within her. This was it, now she would know for sure how the mountain had fallen and if Clarke still lived. Sweat gathered on the top of Lexa head in nervousness, her heart beating erratically as she waited. Her Commander's mask was firmly in place as the flap to her tent was pushed back. Indra entered with two of her training seconds Brindun and Leesa, she remembered them as some of the most promising out of the group of seconds that were training. Lexa gave all three an appraising eye, looking beyond Indra who always had a pensive look to her face Lexa could feel her heart stop as the two warriors in training shared the same expression as they waited for their Heda to give them permission to speak.

"Speak Indra, what news do you bring?"

Indra swallowed her resolve, a wave of nervousness and pride fighting within her as the lie easily left her lips "The Skai Heda walks with Azkru."

"The Chancellor Abby has made an alliance with the Azkru." Lexa starred hard at Indra, her heart frozen with the rest of her as she waited to see how far her second would draw out this lie. Lithe fingers following the curve of her dagger as she played with its sharp edge. She waited, watching the twitch of fingers and accusing stares of the two that were burning holes into Indra's back. "Leesa, ron ai ridiyo op. Do the sky people stand now with Azkru?"

"They don't!" Octavia stormed forward into the tent, Clarkes torn clothes still in her arms, "Indra lies."

"Oktevia, you accuse your warrior of a great crime." Lexa intoned almost blandly her eyes never leaving Indra's form, "Her words would spark a war if they are true."

"A war yes, but not for that Heda. The Skai kru hold true to the alliance with the Trikru." Gripping the articles of clothes tighter to her Octavia hesitated slightly holding back her emotions. Stepping forward with reverence she placed the black torn clothing at Lexa's feet. Staring at them with soft fingers she bowed her head.

"Ron ai ridyo op, Oktevia" Lexa breathed out fearing the worst.

"We reached the border and saw her on the ice. It happened faster than we could blink. Like a ghost an Azkru gona appeared and struck her in the head, and then they were gone." Raising her head a single tear escaped as she met Lexa's eye, "her gun was with the clothes at the border, no other weapon was found; there was blood on the ice."

Her throat tightened up as the words feel from her lips unbidden "Did he take her?"

"Sha Heda, he carried her away." Stepping forward Brindun bowed to his Heda.

"Carried? Not dragged?" Lexa asked.

"Sha Heda." Brindun, Octavia, and Leesa answered.

"Oktevia, Leesa and Brindun go train with the other warriors." Lexa dismissed them.

"Do you seek war with the sky people and the Azkru Indra?"

"No Heda."

Standing Lexa walked down till she and Indra were within striking distance. Lexa stood firm and unwavering, "What do you seek Indra."

"To protect you Heda. Skaikru make you weak, especially the Skai Prisa. You must lead with your head –"

"empleni, Indra" Placing her dagger hilt first into Indra's stomach Lexa challenged her second, "Do you wish to lead Indra, if so strike. Just remember you have until my spirit finds another to hold our people."

"No Heda!" Indra stepped away quickly showing weakness only to her Heda as she denied the challenge to become the Regent. Indra was loyal to Lexa, she has lead their kru to greatness, accomplishing a peace that has lasted for many moons now between all the clans. Indra would not be the one to destroy this peace. She would not let anyone destroy what has been forged, not anyone.

100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100

 _Warm._ That four letter word that held so many meanings. It was tangible, metaphysical, and benign. Clarke wanted to hold on to it, but already it was leaving her. The cold was coming back, settling deep inside of her slowly spreading across her body awakening the pain. Groaning in discomfort Clarke opened her eyes. The world was a blurred mess of grey and orange. As her vision focused she slowly assessed her surroundings wondering where on earth she was. Her memories were fuzzy at best, the only clear notions she had were pain, followed by warmth. _'Where am I?'_ her thoughts filtered unconsciously out of her.

"You are awake, that is good."

The soft timber of the woman's voice that reached Clarkes ears reminded the blond of a bird's song, it was sweet and soothing with an undercurrent of language that exceeded her perception. Turning her head to the direction of the voice Clarke gasped in awe. "Am I dead?" Blue eyes fixated on eyes black as the space she had descended from.

Rena laughed at Clarke's question, amused with the frail blonde's candor. She had never met a sky person, and wondered if all of them were just as blunt in their speech. Rena had a great admiration of people who worked and spoke with no filters. Traits like bluntness and courage were often left behind in her villages. Reaching into the bowl next to her on the nightstand Rena grabbed the rag that had been soaking in the luke warm water. Ringing out the excess she gently placed it back on to Clarke's feverish forehead. Her delicate porcelain fingers gently tracing designs against the heated skin, "You are not dead, Skai Prisa. You are in my home."

Shifting under the covers that were draped around her body, Clarke reached a hand up, halting the questing fingers against her cheek asking "Where is home?"

Rena's lips closed in a pout as her eyes studied Clarke, wondering not for the first time since the blonde's arrival whether or not to start their relationship with honesty. Staring deep into the endless blue eyes of the Skai Prisa, Rena removed her hand from the blonde's grasp. She was at odds with herself in this moment which did not bode well for her people at all. As the Kwin of her people she needed to be strong. She had to be fair, and just. And honest. "Azgeda."

"Ice Nation" Clarke breathed out heavily with a sharp intake.

With a nod of her head Rena continued to tend to the injured blond waiting for the Princess to speak her peace or to ask any questions before she were to ask anything of her. "Why did you take me? What do you want from me?" Thoughts racing through her head Clarke could feel panic rising up in her as a calm façade slipped over her features. A deadly look in her eye as she took the beautiful woman sitting beside her fully. Dark black hair silkily running down a smooth back that was crisscrossed with faded scars to flared hips. Slender built body not unlike Lexa's had been though the woman beside her seemed more delicate as if she had never experience the hardship of war or fought in one. Though the black eyes that rested on her seemed hard and forbidding. A twinge of something settled in the pit of Clarke's stomach, its presence catching the blond off guard. "What do you want?"

"In due time, Skai Prisa, for now rest and heal." Rena began to hum a lullaby that was sung to the small children of her nation by their parents. Her hopes was that its words of wisdom would bring comfort to the blonde. For the last two days that the blond had been with them she had fought against the demons of the dead mountain as well as her own heart. Rena hoped that the song would bring the blond some peace and warmth back.

" _Blackbird singing in the dead of night, Take these broken wings and learn to fly, All your life, You were only waiting for this moment to arise –"_

100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100

" _Blackbird singing in the dead of night, Take these sunken eyes and learn to see, All your life, You were only waiting for this moment to be free, Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly, Into the light of the dark black night. Blackbird fly, Blackbird Fly, Into the light of the dark black night."_ Rohnah sang softly into the night comforting his son in the early hours of the evening. Pride was bursting inside him as his son succumbed to the depths of sleep at the comforting sounds of his father's voice. Tomorrow would be his naming ceremony where the Kwin would come to bless his child with a holy name as it has been done for generations. His honor would be restored tomorrow as well when he faced the pantheon of warriors.

"Houmon come to bed, our son sleeps." Carpreese called to her husband wanting the night to pass quickly. The week would pass by and with winter coming as the days of sickness faltered for the next few moons it was a call for peace. The most excitement would be the battle between the generals and any usurpers that would commence in the next week for the right to the Kwin's bed and virtue.

"I come my love, soon." Placing the baby boy in his fur lined bedding Rohnah left to the warmth of his own bed and the comforting arms of his wife. Tonight he will rest and tomorrow he will fight for the ice of his people runs through his veins. His thoughts were no longer consumed with threats to his Kwin, his people, or his family, instead they were absorbed into the warmth of his wife's bosom.

 **TBC…**

 **A/N: Lexa has been added, ^)^ thank you for all the great reviews. I am still working on the plot, but this will be a Clexa, maybe a bit of a slow burn one I am not completely sure yet. Read and review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke was alone the next time she woke up. Her body was stiff and sore as she thought back to her last memories of consciousness. The fading words of her care takers voice still filtering through her mind. The song was beautiful though caused a twinge in her heart as its tone took on a heart breaking timber. She wondered what the words meant, and somehow understood in her soul what the words expressed. Hope from tragedy. As the world became more and more into focus the blond wondered why she was still draped in comfort when she should have been a prisoner or dead. Sitting up in the bed she allowed the fur coverings to drop to her waist, her eyes flitting around the room. Taking in her surroundings with a calculating eye Clarke was impressed with the medieval feel to the room. It reminded the blond of a movie that she had seen with her father about a poor king named Arthur. A large fire place blazed with warmth across from her encompassing the entire wall it was entrenched in, on the right side was a window with frosted glass that let in little natural light, to her left stood a tapestry filled with images and writings that the blond could not read. Curiosity overcoming her Clarke pushed the fur off of her body completely. Swinging her legs over the edge of the four poster wooden bed, focused only on the beautiful piece of art, she pushed forward off of the bed. " _SHIT_ " Clarke hissed collapsing on the floor with a cry of pain. Breathing heavily from the sudden onslaught of pain she rolled onto her back. Looking to her feet a whimper escaped past her chapped lips. It was the moment that she noticed the bandages wrapped around them. Dark spots grew on the gray wraps sluggishly, slowly unwrapping them from her to assess the damage done, Clarke was reminded of the pain she felt walking across the ice.

The black scabs that had broken open were swollen and bright twinged with jagged scars from where they must have cut the dead skin away. It seemed the damage was pretty even on both of her feet, which meant that the blonde wouldn't be getting very far if the opportunity to escape ever came available. Laying back tears began to fall slowly from her eyes. The pain was deeper than one could possibly imagine and still Clarke wondered why she still lived. Curling into a ball the tears and cries of pain grew harder as the sobs racked her body.

The door to her room creaked open the noise muffled to the trembling blond allowing the elder to enter the room silently. The old woman had been an elder for over 20 years, she was in fact supposed to be in the village walking among the ill to help bring comfort to those who had recovered from the sweeping plague. It was a tug on her heart that lead her to the castle to where her named child rested. Entering the castle undisturbed she quickly made her way up stairs to the Queens bedroom undisturbed. Entering the quiet chambers Tawnya moved quietly towards the cries of suffering. Bending down on creaking knees she reached a gentle hand out, "Cry not Prisa," She hummed her soft lilting voice startling the blonde whose breath hitched. Pulling the girl into her arms she cradled the girl to her as she spoke, "The world is full of too much suffering that surly the Lady Cathar cannot bear any more weight on her shoulders."

"Lady Cathar?" Clarke hiccupped as she found a comfort in the woman that was holding her. One that she had thought was lost to her when her father was floated.

"Sha, she is the Goddess of the Azgeda, it is through her that the world lives for she carries us, the earth, her children on her shoulders. She is chained to us as we are chained to the earth and the ice."

"Atlas?" Clarke whispered, wondering how much of the old world was intertwined with this new one. "I don't understand."

"What don't you understand Prisa? Tell me what sufferings trouble you and I shall seek to absolve you of your worries." Tawnya comforted, waiting patiently as silence followed her request. It was a few snow flutters of a candle mark as Clarke found her voice.

"Why am I not dead, or at least in a cell?"

"Oh my dear, no one is killed on a name day, no is any prisoner held within the Azgeda holds punished for their crimes." The woman chuckled at the thought of any Azkru defiling name day with such silliness as death.

"Name day?"

"Sha, a day of celebration that is honored by all, it really is a happy occasion. Ai Kwin is the one chosen this year as her first act of her rule will be the namer."

"I don't understand."

"It is not something to explain but to see, would you like for me to show you Prisa?"

"But I can't -" Clarke whimpered gesturing to her feet, that still sluggishly bled, "Can't walk."

Smiling softly with sympathy the old woman ran her hands gently through the blonde hair. Turning to the guard that stood in the doorway Tawnya gestured for him to get what she needed. When the man had left to fulfill her request she turned to Clarke. "Soon Prisa you will see what Name day is and you will know the true glory of Azgeda."

"What's your name?"

"You may call me Tawnya, Skai Prisa."

100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100

Rena rested in her tent watching the villagers in the capital prepare for the naming. She had always been fascinated by the mannerisms of people, she tended to observe before she made her judgements. In her heart she knew that a person's intent was in the silent language of their body. While tongues trick, and thoughts confuse, the body never tells a lie. The unobserved tend to never hide who they are for they think themselves free from prying eyes. It had been her most valuable asset as the lesser child of her mother. She was neither warrior nor diplomat, but both. Growing in her mother and sister's shadow she had been their strongest weapon. No one noticed her, it wasn't until the last few months that the attention on her had shifted and her eyes began to feel useless as those she had once trusted betrayed her, in favor of seeking her bed or the throne.

Rena's thoughts shifted to the blond that took her bed and room. She briefly wondered how envious those fools would be to learn that one already rested in her chambers and on her marital bed. The fact that the woman was injured and incapable of performing the acts that those hopeful warriors were wanting wasn't really worth mentioning honestly. She knew that half the warriors just wanted to conquer a Kwin with bragging rights without the commitment. She truly hated her position at this time. The only perk was today she would welcome the next generation of her people to their society, and from those batch of young will come her named child that will grow as her second until she has passed the golden thrown to her own child. If any survived that is. Picking up the scroll that recorded the recent births within their nation her eyes darkened in sadness. Out of the forty to have been born in this year only eight had survived to their name day. It had truly been a harsh year for those young parents and gona's to have suffered such loss. "Cathar make them strong." She whispered.

"It is time ai Kwin." A rough voice spoke from the entrance of her tent breaking the trance. Closing off her emotions she stood with a deep breath of courage and without a word followed the warrior out into the bright glowing city and the cries of happiness of her people.

100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100*100

After three days of arguing with her generals, Lexa had finally had enough of the bickering. Her heart was in her throat, as rage and worry simmered under her skin. She wanted to march with her army into another war to rescue Clarke, but she couldn't disrupt the peace that the falling of the mountain has brought to her people and the 12 clans she ruled over. It would be selfish of her to listen to her heart when her head knew she was right where she need to be. Storming out of her tent as the meeting broke apart Lexa headed quickly to the training grounds hoping that a spot of sparing would clear her of the nightmares that plagued her nights.

"Oktevia to me!" Lexa shouted to the girl moving into a ready position before the other girl had even reached her. Pulling her sword she waited as patient as she could before swinging.

Octavia ducked and rolled pulling her sword as she rose ready for the next attack. She had been caught unaware by the commander's initial attack. It had surprised her how swift her Heda moved, it was like dodging lightning without the warning of the thunder that came before. Lexa moved as if she were possessed driving the second to her knees in a matter of minutes only stopping when the tip of her blade rested against Octavia's throat. Sweat barely rolling down her face Lexa's eyes flashed as she waited for Octavia to make a move. When none was coming and she saw complete surrender in the girls eyes her rage flared and with a spin she kicked Octavia in the chest throwing the reckless brunette a foot away from her in the mud. Turning to face the crowd that had gathered in the minutes of her session with the girl Lexa raised her sword and screamed a challenge to her warriors, "Who of you seek to be Heda, step forward now and prove your worth of Heda's spirit."

Green eyes flashed in glee as four people stepped forward to answer her call. The three men and single woman that stepped forward were generals and a warrior from the desert clan. They were also that had been fighting the hardest against her proposals of bringing the Skai kru into the coalition, as well as talks of war against the Azkru. Shifting her weight as she bared her teeth in a feral grin Lexa was about to beckon them forward when Indra stepped forward in between them.

"Indra?" Lexa questioned, curious and angry.

"If a challenge is to be issued let those who wish to carry the strength of our people on their shoulders speak true." Indra bowed her head to her Heda as she spoke the rites.

Their leader turned out to be the woman, Loree. All eyes watched as she stepped forward. "The desert feels the sand shifting under the Heda's feet. It is dangerous to keep a weak leader in charge when she sinks daily into the madness of her heart. The skai kru are weak, they offer us nothing that we haven't already have and could use without. They pose a threat to us. They are too much like the Mounon."

"Then prove your worth, Loree of the Desert. If the gods favor your thoughts and treachery the Heda's spirit will move to another." Stepping back to the crowd of shouting warriors and villagers that were split between those who supported their Heda and those who supported Loree.

Gripping her sword Lexa watched her opponent, a calm coming over her entire being as the commander's spirit guided her movements. She waited patiently for her enemy to make the first strike.

Circling one another the warriors who challenged her moved as one striking in different directions at once. So sure in their immediate victory two were shocked to have discovered their swords not going through the Heda's flesh but each other. Lexa twisted deflecting the third general's sword as she avoided Loree's strike. As the two branwada's sunk to the floor in death the fight began to heat up. Metal striking against metal as strikes of each weapon was blocked and deflected, the crowd shouting slowly quieted down.

Catching the Generals wrist Lexa used his momentum to cripple his movement and his body as a shield for Loree's dishonorable strike. With no concern to the surprise on his face nor the life leaving his eyes, Lexa faced her last opponent with a determined glare. Fresh cuts bled freely over their dirt covered bodies. Sweat dripped from their brows and determinations swam in their eyes. All who watched began to whisper for their champion, their warrior, stomping their feet and chanting louder and louder.

"Heda, Heda, Heda, Heda, Heda…."

Loree screamed charging as her defeat and rage pushed her adrenaline to the max making her movements sloppy as she attacked. Octavia stood memorized as Lexa moved across the uneven ground like a dancer from a movie that she had seen on the ark. It was like the brunette commander was floating on the air as she took her opponent and ursurper down in a few swift moves. Watching as the redhead warrior slid face first in the mud, Octavia was reminded of the first time she tried to become a grounder by earning Indra's respect. Turning to her Warrior as Lexa drove her sword into the woman's head ending her life she asked, "Was I that recklessly stupid?"

"You were worse." Indra grunted as she moved forward back into the ring.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: R &R. Hope you all enjoy, working on the next chapter but will not post anything until after the holiday. Hope everyone has a Happy Thanksgiving. **


End file.
